


Wet Dreams (NSFW ABC’s)

by TooNuchx (CPF)



Series: Blue Fabric [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, all 18+, gif, porn gif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPF/pseuds/TooNuchx
Summary: Just a collection of inappropriate works to satisfy us all. Request are open. Leave them in the comments below. Will try to post weekly or biweekly.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson x Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Klaus/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Series: Blue Fabric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792912
Kudos: 58





	Wet Dreams (NSFW ABC’s)

**Author's Note:**

> *For the purpose of this everyone is over 18  
> *All imagines were sourced from google images. If they belong to you and you want them taken down. Dm me and I’ll take it down as soon as I see it.

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.**

Well.. It depends. Usually Klaus will lay in bed (or any other location) with you. Appreciating the closeness and relaxing for your extracurricular activities. He usually doesn’t pull out until is well and soft. Cuddling is a must. Always checking on your needs be it water, a snack, or more hugs. However, during truly frustrating times he’ll get up and gently wash you down. “It’s soothing for me. Taking care of you.” 

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

There is no stoping him. You both are very active in the lifestyle even with all the family around. The first time he saw you was as a bratty submissive, but that’s just your style. One of his favorite things to do is to punish your pussy. Taking you into the play room and tying you up. Almost completely immobilized, except for the fact that you can tense up. He loves the gasps and groans that escape your mouth as the crop hits your more sensitive area. Barley grazing where you need it the most. He loves how equally desperate you are for more and less at the same time.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

He loves edging you. Sex with Nik is not complete with out long drawn out orgasms. He also likes filling you with cum. Watching your spent face as the aftermath slowly dripped out of you. Or lowering your skirt knowing that your have to sit in your panties in till you get home. There always being a slight chance of a leak that can slip down your leg. 

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

100% Dominant no question about it. He is the alpha in your relationship.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

Recently brought blood play into the situation. Playing as a blood bag to only be drank from and fucked. Led to a week of iron pills. So worth it. 

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

CEO with his secretary. He loves the taught of having a large office nailing you to the desk for one last round, while there are clients outside waiting to see him. 

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

”Get out can’t you see I’m busy.”

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

Sucking on the nipples surprisingly. They are hyper sensitive and just the warm sensation of your mouth can have him flipping you on to your back and plugging into you in .1 seconds flat. 

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

No one you have ever had is more romantic than Klaus. He cares for you like no other. However, rarely is your sex romantic in nature. You both prefer the edges a little burnt. 

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

Sex doesn’t need a lead up. However, one to many passionate kisses lead to two individuals getting caught having sex in a fountain.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Pet Play “What a cute Puppy I have.”

Daddy Kink “Come to Daddy, Love.”

Praise Kink “My good girl cumming hard for Daddy.”

Cum Kink “Cum for me, Be a good girl and cum.”

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

His favorite place is the forest out in Mystic Falls. What great memories you two made there. He loves taking you near the tree that you made him carve your guys initials. He loves knowing you love him. 

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

**”** Why would I? I have you don’t I.”

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Hurt you and betray your trust. Your trust is a two way street. You place a lot of trust in him to keep you safe. He’ll never break that. 

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

Walking behind you and seeing your skirt fly up to expose your innocent white panties. The sight gets him rock hard. He just loves corrupting you. 

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

Doggie style. Hands down. He loves wrapping his hand in your hair. Using it as a leash to just impale you over and over again.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

He prefers long and drawn out. To really reduce you to tears. But a quickie here and there never hurt anyone.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

He can be rough but he is always mindful of using his other senses to check on you. He has never intentionally hurt you and he never plans too. 

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

Klaus can and has gone days in a row. You guys have created a new safe word: Berry. That purely has to do with taking a break: food, water, bathroom, etc. As soon as “Blue” gets called its back to the scene you go. 

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Nick buys you all the latest toy... as long as you beg for them. You once wanted a fucking machine..All he asked you to do was pose form him. Unfortunately no one mentioned that it would be a nude painting or that he would be painting you while the machine was one. Your truly earned that one. 

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

Pulling out right before you cum. Gently rubbing and caressing every where except your clit. Ghost like touches. Does he tease you...Obviously not.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

”Dammit Love.”

”You’ll pay for that later.”

”Come here babygirl.”

”Cum for me darling.”

”Stop being bratty.”

&

”I Adore You, Love”

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

Nik’s not do big on sharing. He’s a possessive bastard. However, there are a few who pass his list. 

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

Godlike. And he’s not lacking where it counts.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

Often. Klaus’s stamina is of the hook. Many due to the fact that he doesn’t have to sleep. Those are seven more hours he rather do something productive. 

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

You have been known to wake up to Klaus starting another round. While you -exhausted- fall asleep pretty quickly, Klaus has to much energy from always being wired. Used to looking out for dangers he usually never sleeps. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the day he always has a pleasure filled wake up call. Nothing says wake up like the pleasant burn of 2 fingers in your anus at 3 in the morning.


End file.
